


Transgender Day of Visibility

by Virginia_Blue



Series: Trimberly TDOV [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Trans Kimberly Hart, Transphobia, Workplace AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Blue/pseuds/Virginia_Blue
Summary: A Trimberly (with a dash of Cranscott) one-shot for Trans Day of Visibility.Workplace AU.





	Transgender Day of Visibility

_Jason: Yo yo yo we still on for Zordon’s tonight??_

_Kim: Totes! Wouldn’t miss it_

_Billy: Totes?_

_Kim: short for totally_

_Billy: Ah._

_Jason: Dope. Billy and I will get there probably around 5:45._

_Kim: Cool I’ll see you then_

_Billy: Which means you’ll arrive at approximately 6 pm, based on past patterns._

_Jason: Buuuuurrrrnnnn_

_Kim: Omg_

_Kim: You two are ridiculous_

_Kim: Goodbye_

Kim slid her phone into her pocket and looked back up at her computer screen. She only made it a few seconds before movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention though. Deciding that a few more seconds of distraction from work wouldn’t hurt anyone, she turned her attention fully to that flash of movement and was greeted by the sight of a woman struggling to carry a box. Seeing that nobody was offering to help her, Kim hopped to her feet and took a step in that direction before pausing and looking down at her shirt. Her favorite white shirt. Sighing, Kim took a second to untuck and unbutton her dress shirt, leaving her tee shirt underneath, before dropping it onto her desk and hustling over to the struggling woman. 

“Here, let me help you.” Kim grabbed the other side of the box and helped the woman carry it the rest of the way across the room to the desk next to Kim’s. After they plopped the box down on the desk top the woman turned to Kim with a grateful smile. 

“Thanks.” She laughed a bit and said “That box was heavier than I remembered it being when I packed it.”

Kim laughed along with her. “Yeah, don’t you just hate when that happens?”

Their conversation was interrupted by Rick, who was standing a few feet away and had been staring at Kim’s tee shirt with a confused expression since she took off her button down. “What the hell does that mean?”

Kim rolled her eyes. In her experience, nothing Rick said contributed to any conversation. “What does what mean?”

He pointed at her shirt. “ _That._ ”

Kim looked down and sighed internally. She had forgotten that she was wearing her “This is what trans looks like” shirt. It was Transgender Day of Visibility tomorrow but Jason and Billy were going out of town for Easter so they wanted to take her out today. It just made more sense to wear her shirt and not have to change. That and wearing it made her feel good. 

“It means exactly what is says, Rick, but I know six words is a lot for you. Do you need help reading it?” 

The shorter woman who Kim had been helping looked between Kim’s shirt and Rick and smiled at Kim’s insult. Kim felt instant relief that the cute new girl wasn’t turned off by the whole trans thing. Relief that she couldn’t fully appreciate as Rick kept talking. 

“So you’re transgendered?” Kim cringed at his wording. “But you look so good!” 

Taking a steadying breath, Kim merely gave Rick a nasty look before turning back to her desk. She really didn’t want to make a huge scene at work, but she knew that if she engaged with him any longer she wouldn’t be able to help herself.

“Woah, what the hell was that for? It’s a compliment, sheesh.” Apparently Kim’s decision to turn away and take the high road wasn’t going to stick, because he kept talking. “You’re the one that’s been lying to us this whole time!”

Whirling around to light into Rick, Kim was surprised to see the cute new girl looking furious and already taking a few steps toward him. “Look, dude, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but someone’s decision to disclose or not disclose their gender identity is a personal one and really none of your fucking business. But--” she paused and looked back at Kim’s desk, which clearly had a mini trans pride flag sitting on it, “it seems to me that you were just really fucking dense.”

The woman who sat on the other side of Kim snorted in laughter, which made Rick get even angrier. “How was I supposed to know? She-- I mean he-- looks just like a woman!”

Trini’s face turned to cold rage and she glared at him. “She is a woman, and if you don’t take your misgendering transphobic ass out of this room right now then I’m going to be forced to fuck you up.”

“You? Fuck me up?” Rick looked her small frame over in disbelief and squared his shoulders.

“Yes, me. If you don’t walk out of that door and take yourself to HR in the next thirty seconds, me and my three black belts are going to have to help you out.” 

Rick looked like he couldn’t decide whether or not she was telling the truth, but in the end he decided not to risk it. He mumbled “Crazy bitch” and turned to walk out. 

“And proud of it!” The short woman called out after him before walking back and falling into her chair. Kim walked over and perched on the edge of the woman’s desk and the woman spun her chair to face her.

“Thanks for that…” Kim trailed off, unsure of the woman’s name. 

“I’m Trini.” The woman, Trini, stuck out her hand and Kim leaned forward to shake it. “Kim.” 

“If you don’t mind my asking, why did you defend me? I mean, you don’t even know me.”

Trini leaned back and kicked her feet up on the desk next to Kim. “You mean besides the fact that it’s just the decent thing to do?” Without waiting for a response she continued. “My little brothers are trans and I got real tired of people saying shit about them pretty early on.”

“Brothers as in multiple? Wow. More than one in a family really isn’t common.” Kim’s tone was shocked and Trini let out a short laugh. 

“Yeah, not sure if it counts though since I’m convinced those two are basically the same person. In more than the obvious way.”

Kim just gave her a confused look and Trini explained. “Twins. Identical.” 

“Ah.” 

“Yep.”

Trini regarded Kim thoughtfully for a second and nervously adjusted her beanie, which Kim loved that she was totally breaking the dress code to wear, and on her first day no less. Dropping her hands back to her lap, Trini looked like she made up her mind about something and nodded once. “Hey what are you doing when you get off today? Would you be interested in going out?”

Kim’s first reaction was _YES_ , but then she remembered her plans with Jason and Billy. “I’m actually going out with some friends to celebrate Trans Day of Visibility.”

Trini looked disappointed but she managed a small smile and said “That sounds fun.”

“Yeah I think it will be.” Kim let the silence stretch on for a few beats before opening her mouth again. “But hey, if you wanted to, I mean, if you were interested, but you don't have to,” she sighed and steeled herself, “do you want to join us? We’re going to Zordon’s. It’ll be fun.”

Trini smiled at her stumbling and affectionately bumped her with her foot. “That would be awesome. My friend Zack is actually the bartender at Zordon’s so I’m sure I can swindle some free drinks out of him.” 

“And just when I thought you couldn’t get any better.” Realizing what she said, Kim looked down and blushed furiously, which Trini found even more endearing.

“You’re not so bad yourself, pink.” 

Kim looked up and cocked her head in question and Trini just wordlessly pointed to her pink pants with a teasing smile. Rolling her eyes, Kim swatted Trini’s leg. “Well anyway, I’ll see you at Zordon’s at 6?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Awesome.” 

_Kim: There’s a cute new girl at work_

_Kim: She threatened to beat Rick up for me_

_Kim: Which she could totally actually do bc she has like 3 black belts_

_Jason: And? Did you ask her out?_

_Jason: Or did you chicken out_

_Jason: Again_

_Jason: Also I’m going to need this Rick story._

_Kim: Oh hush. Yes I asked her out_

_Kim: Well she kind of asked me out_

_Kim: But then I invited her to Zordon’s tonight_

_Kim: She said yes!_

_Kim: So I’ll let her tell you the Rick thing_

_Billy: I’m so proud of you._

_Kim: Thanks Billy. I’m pretty proud of me too._

_Billy: What’s her name?_

_Kim: Trini_

_Jason: You know I’m totally giving her the best friend talk right?_

_Kim: Jason Lee Scott if you ruin this for me I will tell everyone every embarrassing detail I know about you_

_Kim: Including THAT thing_

_Jason: You wouldn’t!_

_Kim: Don’t try me Scott_

_Jason: Fine I’ll be on my best behavior._

_Billy: What is “THAT thing”?_

_Jason: A secret I will take to my grave._

_Kim: Omg you haven’t even told your boyfriend?_

_Jason: Would you?!_

_Billy: I would very much like to know what this is._

_Kim: I’ll give you a hint_

_Jason: Don’t you dare you know he’ll figure it out_

_Kim: Senior year cow_

_Jason: I hate you_

_Kim: No you don’t you love me_

_Jason: Yeah, I do._

_Jason: But I still hate you_

_Billy: How can you hate her and love her?_

_Jason: I’ll explain later._


End file.
